


Make a Wish.

by prayformuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, High School, M/M, Romance, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Students, Touou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform, kagamine - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformuke/pseuds/prayformuke
Summary: Tanabata Matsuri, festival das estrelas; é comemorado em todo o território japonês e celebra o reencontro entre a princesa tecelã (Orihime) e o pastor de gado (Hikoboshi). Em consequência de suas irresponsabilidades, o casal fora separado pelo deus celestial (Tentei), pai de Orihime; em lados opostos do rio Amanogawa. Porém, notando a solidão e tristeza de sua filha, o deus celestial concedeu um encontro anual entre os dois, sob a condição deles atenderem todos os pedidos vindos da terra. Desde então, milhares de pessoas se reúnem no sétimo dia do sétimo mês, quando ocorre o encontro de dois corpos celestiais a estrela Vega (Orihime) e a estrela Altair (Hikoboshi); pendurando pequenos papeizinhos com seus desejos, esperanças e sonhos.“ (...) Encarava a aba da conversa com o ruivo aberta, incerto de como deveria prosseguir quando uma lufada de ar invadira o cômodo, levitando alguns tanakos deixados pela rosada que acabaram roubando sua atenção. Olhou para os pequenos papeizinhos coloridos e por um reflexo agarrou-os. Brincando com as folhas entre seus dedos quando ocorreu-lhe uma ideia, talvez participasse do festival.”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Então, não faz nem duas semanas que iniciei a minha história "Mistake" nesse site (que já está concluída em demais plataformas) e estou postando outra, também com Aomine e Kagami como casal e personagens principais. Sinceramente? Não faço ideia do que está acontecendo comigo, mas estou inspirada (torço para que continue assim). A respeito dessa história, ela é completamente diferente de Mistake, aqui nós tratamos dos dois enquanto jovens no colegial. Outro ponto, ela é contextualizada depois da derrota do Aomine - o clichê nosso de cada dia, abençoado seja - que irá o "forçar" a enxergar o Kagami de outro modo etc e tal. Mais uma questão, contrário de minha última história, Make a Wish está sendo postada sem estar concluída, ela deve ter mais capítulos do que eu geralmente faço, então está me dando um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas espero que ocorra tudo bem. Outra questão, cada capítulo terá como título o nome do personagem que irá narrar a história, espero que não seja confuso.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

Era a quinta vez que interceptava aquele pensamento, estava enlouquecendo, tinha certeza. Houvera testado praticar algo que em nada lembrava-o daquele que não pode ser nomeado, mas falhara dramaticamente. Só conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria se ele estivesse ali, naquela posição, com aqueles olhos. Precisava de tratamento, urgente. 

Aomine estava deitado em sua cama encarando o teto do quarto quando Satsuki adentrara ao recinto, fazia dias que notara a mudança no comportamento do moreno, mas sabia que em nada adiantaria confrontá-lo. Sentou-se na cadeira disposta para escrivaninha, - onde tecnicamente o moreno deveria restar realizando suas tarefas escolares – e ficou encarando-o, esperaria ele tocar no assunto, mesmo que estivesse se corroendo de curiosidade. -Pare de me olhar assim, eu estou bem, já lhe disse. - Não se incomodou em observá-la, se o tivesse feito teria vislumbrado a rosada revirar os olhos para tamanha mentira. 

-Dai-Chan tem certeza de que não quer ir comigo e Tetsu-Kun ao tanabata deste ano? Ainda dá tempo de escrever. Nós vamos pendurar juntos no parque aqui perto... - A menina falara tudo de uma só vez, estava corada tanto quanto seu cabelo, ainda era recente o contato que tinha com Kuroko, não eram namorados, mas estavam se conhecendo. Aomine voltara sua atenção para a moça, não estava no clima para o festival. Não tinha clima para nada durante aqueles últimos dias, não enquanto permanecesse tendo aqueles pensamentos estranhos. -Será algo simples, só nós e talvez Kagami-Kun, ele ainda ficou de confirmar... Será divertido, você não precisa ir a caráter se não quiser. Dai-Chan precisa sair um pouco. 

Maldito. Fora o único pensamento que tivera. -Prefiro ficar dormindo. - Mesmo quando não desejava, o universo fazia questão de esfregar em sua cara. Forçou o melhor sorriso que tinha e tentou tranquilizar a amiga. Não era muito chegado a tais demonstrações, mas apreciava a amizade da garota e a relação que mantinham ao longo dos anos. -Estou bem, vou ficar em casa, preciso estudar ou então me cortarão do time. - Apontou para a pilha de papéis atrás da garota. -Aproveite com o seu namorado. - Piscou para a amiga que mais parecia um pimentão e riu quando essa o acertou com uma almofada. 

......................................................................... 

Agora sozinho, tentava se concentrar em uma das inúmeras páginas de exercício que precisava completar. Seu cérebro dava um nó com todas aquelas equações, sempre fora uma negação em cálculo. Seus professores eram testemunha disso, não havia jeito, não tinha vocação para a academia. Não gostava de história, achava uma perda de tempo estudar sobre coisas que já aconteceram sendo que a atualidade era bem mais interessante. Biologia era confuso, muitos ciclos, muitos nomes parecidos. Briófitas e Pteridófitas, a mesma história de sempre, precisam ou não precisam de água para a reprodução? Os seus gametas são visíveis? São de pequeno ou grande porte? CHATO! Tudo muito chato. Línguas nem se fala, não tinha a menor paciência para aprender inglês, e nunca entenderia o sentido de estudar uma língua da qual já aprendera a falar. Aomine gostava mesmo era de basquete. 

Gostava de tudo que se relacionasse ao esporte. Adorava passar seu tempo lendo revistas esportivas ou assistindo os jogos dos campeonatos nacionais e internacionais, os caras eram fodas naquele universo. Torcia para os Celtics e por consequência sua maior inspiração vinha de Bill Russel, se encantara com a técnica do pivô onze vezes campeão da liga mais famosa do mundo, não atoa decidiu transformar-se em invencível. Conseguiu o feito durante um bom tempo, mas descuidou-se e então acabou sendo derrotado por aquele fã mequetrefe dos Los Angeles Lakers. E lá estava o azulado novamente lembrando daquele que não deve ser nomeado. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo gastara pensando naquele infeliz, mas estava a semanas refletindo sobre tudo e com medo das conclusões que chegara. Deveria ser um engano e desejava mesmo que fosse; como frisado anteriormente, não era um intelectual, poderia muito bem ter interpretado as coisas de maneira errônea. 

Por um lado, tinha medo de tudo aquilo, não sabia qual seria a reação de seus pais, de seus amigos, dele. Não tinha certeza nem da própria reação! Já estava aterrorizado com a mera suposição. Em contrapartida ainda tinha uma pontada de curiosidade para descobrir o gosto dos lábios ou o calor da mão dele sob a sua. Relampejos de desejos como esses ainda o assustavam, sua imaginação era realmente fértil e totalmente desavisada da realidade. Não tinha a menor chance daquela situação se concretizar, mas sonhar nunca era demais. Memorou a primeira vez que aquelas ideias interceptaram sua mente, quase teve uma síncope durante o jogo que disputava. Sim, até nisso o ruivo lhe perturbava. Jogava contra Kaijo, a escola do loiro irritante, com um placar favorável para si quando durante o intervalo Kise aproximou-se dizendo que entraria no próximo tempo e o derrotaria, por ter aprendido as jogadas de “Kagamicchi” durante umas aulas particulares. Sentira uma veia pulsar em sua testa, quis voar na garganta do loiro. Gritou para ele e para todos que estivessem próximos que ninguém o derrotaria de novo. Naquele momento tentava afirmar para si que toda aquela explosão se devia a audácia do loiro em tentar derrotá-lo, mas depois quando questionado pela amiga sobre a breve desavença, fora feito de chacota pela rosada que insinuou uma crise de ciúmes. Se segurou para não ofender a garota, onde já se vira ele Aomine Daiki, com ciúmes, e ciúmes de um garoto?! Pior, ciúmes por Kagami Taiga! Sua amiga de infância deveria estar apenas brincando com sua cara. 

Bom, fora isso que acontecera, nada muito relevante aos olhos alheios. Mas nos dias que sucederam a partida ficou refletindo sobre a fala de Kise e da intimidade que ele parecia ter desenvolvido com o ruivo, e que diabos eram aquelas aulas particulares afinal? Achava-o irritante, mas não acreditava que o outro fosse tão ruim no esporte ao ponto de precisar de lições particulares. Ficou fantasiando sobre aquilo por dias a fio, sobre o que conversavam durante as aulas, o que faziam, qual a metodologia do avermelhado e principalmente onde se encontravam. Tentava repassar em sua mente possíveis encontros entre os dois, mas queria saber como o Kagami encontrava tempo para ensinar o loiro se quando não estava na escola ou treinando durante a tarde, estava com o próprio Daiki disputando um jogo informal. Seriam essas aulas a razão do outro ter cancelado três de seus encontros no Maiji Burger a duas semanas atrás? Estava paranoico e tudo só piorou quando questionou o tigre e este desconversou, provocando-o dizendo que aquilo parecia ciúme. Ficou com raiva, não nutria tal coisa por aquele desmiolado, nem nos melhores sonhos dele! Apesar de ainda existir uma curiosidade gigantesca de sua parte, não tocou mais no assunto com o ruivo, se contorceu tanto com aquela história e com os maldizeres por parte do ruivo, que até mesmo para Kuroko perguntou! O que não adiantou de muito, pois o menor apenas o rebateu com uma outra questão; qual era o interesse de Daiki no tempo livre de sua luz atual? Satsuki sabia a resposta e lhe apontou novamente o ciúme como culpado. 

Cansado de tudo aquilo começara a pesquisar o tal sentimento, para poder esfregar na cara da amiga que ela estava enganada, mas ao passo em que lia os artigos e matérias mais se identificava. E tudo pareceu se confirmar quando viu Taiga de sorrisos para Himuro e de como aquele maldito não se esquivara dos toques que o de cabelos escuros dava em seu antebraço. Estava fervilhando e não tinha banho gelado que resolvesse. O tigre por sua vez parecia saber do seu estado, porque simplesmente tudo o que fazia semelhava-se a uma provocação, até mesmo o ato de levantar a barra da camiseta para secar o suor durante as partidas mano a mano que disputavam. Sua mente tinha se tornado um inferno e conhecia bem o diabo que lhe atormentava. 

Sentiu o vibrar do aparelho eletrônico em sua perna avisando a chegada de uma nova notificação. Pegou o aparelho em mãos e mal conteve o sorriso quando viu o autor de tal despertar. Estava sendo convocado a aparecer na quadra de sempre, ao que parece o outro estava entediado e queria treinar. Pobre garoto, ainda tinha esperança de derrotá-lo. Se conteve, não responderia de imediato, não queria demonstrar que estava ansioso por um encontro entre os dois naquele dia monótono. Ficou pensando qual seria a reação dele se dissesse que não poderia ir, será que ele convidaria Kise para o seu lugar ou quem sabe Himuro? Que inferno, queria parar de pensar como uma adolescente apaixonada e insegura! Aquele papel definitivamente não cabia para si. 

Encarava a aba da conversa com o ruivo aberta, incerto de como deveria prosseguir quando uma lufada de ar invadira o cômodo, levitando alguns tanakos deixados pela rosada que acabaram roubando sua atenção. Olhou para os pequenos papeizinhos coloridos e por um reflexo agarrou-os. Brincando com as folhas entre seus dedos quando ocorreu-lhe uma ideia, talvez participasse do festival.


	2. Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quaisquer comentários serão bem vindos.  
> Obrigada por estar aqui, tenha uma boa leitura. ;)

Kagami encarava o aparelho eletrônico em suas mãos, arrastava o dedo sobre a tela na esperança de que isso fosse fazer surgir uma resposta da qual lhe agradasse. Estava nervoso, sentia-se apreensivo apenas por cogitar uma aproximação com o outro. Não sabia mais o que fazer para ser notado pelo aho, até encenar para ele que mantinha uma relação de segundas intenções com o próprio irmão o ruivo encenara! Tudo bem que não eram irmãos consanguíneos, mas não tinha a menor chance de despertar tal interesse por Himuro. A tentativa com o irmão fora tão falha ao seu ver que até considerou desistir dos conselhos de Satsuki, porém a sua mais nova amiga e confidente deu uma prova de suas habilidades quando persuadiu Kise para este inventasse encontros entre os dois. 

Fora tudo muito bem pensado pela garota que até mesmo coincidiu com os desmarques que precisara dar a Aomine durante aquele período. Havia burlado os encontros semanais em função de suas notas, precisou ficar três dias em um intensivo de estudos projetado por sua treinadora, não contara para o aho porque não sentia que havia necessidade para tal, ainda questionava se ele apreciava os encontros que mantinham tanto quanto ele. Mas assim que ouvira a enxurrada de questionamentos a respeito das tais aulas particulares com Kise, mal conteve o burburinho de animação crescente dentro de si. Claro que aproveitou para tirar sarro da cara daquele desgraçado, afinal quem ele pensa que era para questionar quem, o que, quando e onde deveria ou não fazer ou ter qualquer coisa com alguém seja lá quem fosse. Sim, provocara Daiki, para que ele provasse do próprio veneno, como das vezes em que recebera olhares furtivos de algumas garotas e retribuía-os com sorrisos e piscadelas mesmo com a presença do tigre ao seu lado. Sentia-se um pouco infantil por essa e demais atitudes, mas não conseguia controlar, gostava daquele imbecil afinal de contas. 

E gostar de Aomine por si só já era um castigo, então quando via uma oportunidade provocava-o. A primeira vez em que chegou à conclusão de que nutria algo além de raiva, desejou fugir daquela cidade, daquele país e de preferência daquele continente. Não queria mais olhar na cara dele, como poderia jogar com aquele desgraçado sem sentir-se envergonhado? Envergonhado porquê havia se metido em uma enrascada, não tinha expectativas de ser correspondido e sabia que uma hora ou outra ele acabaria por descobrir e da maneira que aquele bastardo era, bem capaz de usar aquele sentimento tolo contra si. Gemeu em frustração, tentou evitá-lo o máximo possível, mas precisava vencê-lo e para isso tinha que estudar as táticas de jogo dele, isso significava passar um tempo considerável o observando. Sim, estava nessa angústia desde um pouco antes da final da Winter Cup, começara apenas instigado pela prepotência dele, queria arrastar a cara daquele bastardo no piso da quadra de preferência; no fundo era só um dos muitos desafios contra a geração milagrosa. Porém, quanto mais estudava, mais se admirava com a desenvoltura dele em quadra. Daiki era realmente bom no esporte, jogava basquete de rua desde fedelho e isso o tornava hábil em diversos aspectos, mas quando se encontraram a arrogância preponderava e isso o tornou vulnerável, contribuindo na vitória do tigre; que estava satisfeito com o próprio desempenho e naquela altura ainda tinha esperanças de que toda aquela admiração e interesse fossem desaparecer magicamente, pois agora derrotado não precisaria mais ter contato com o outro. Entretanto, o ruivo desconhecia por completo os efeitos que aquela partida pudesse causar no azulado. 

Acabou que as posições se inverteram, agora Aomine era o interessado e o observava. Ele não era tão discreto no último quesito, sempre se deixava exposto, como se exigisse ser notado como uma ameaça. Isso perdurou até o momento em que Taiga cansado de tudo aquilo desafiou-o enquanto treinava na quadra ao lado de sua lanchonete favorita. Depois dessa rixa, passaram a se encontrar esporadicamente, apareciam, jogavam e iam embora. Mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis para o tigre que se sentia paranoico durante os jogos, seu cérebro insistia em interpretar situações, toques durante o roubo de bola e até mesmo xingamentos de forma subliminar. Sempre retornava para o seu apartamento com uma pilha de hambúrgueres nas mãos e outra pilha de fantasias exacerbadas na mente. Em uma dessas tardes, quando se preparava para ir comprar mais fast-food e ir para casa sofrer com seus pensamentos pecaminosos, fora interceptado com um aperto em seu braço, o toque era quente e tinha a impressão de aquilo não era efeito somente do esforço físico, Aomine parecia ser quente a todo momento. Estava tão concentrado no toque que não prestara atenção na fala do azulado, que aumentara o contato e repetira. -Oe bakagami, me passe de uma vez! 

Precisou piscar mais umas duas vezes para entender o que ele dizia. -O quê? Passar o quê? - Notou o rolar de olhos do moreno e sentiu-se absorto, praticamente suspirara com o sorriso que ele dera quando o inquiria pela última vez. 

-O número do seu celular baka, me passe a porra do número. - O aperto continuava e agora estava tão quente quanto suas bochechas, como odiava aquele desgraçado. Quis perguntar a razão daquele pedido, mas ele fora mais rápido. -Preciso saber quando você estiver aqui para treinarmos...- Balançou a cabeça positivamente e repassara os numerais, tão logo feito sentira a distância entre os dois corpos aumentando, ficou tão surpreso que nem conseguira reclamar da forma que ele o chamara. 

Quando retornou para casa naquele dia ficou imaginando se os beijos dele eram tão quentes quanto o toque de suas mãos, aquela fora a primeira vez que se tocara pensando no outro. Assim que se despejara na parede do box a ficha caíra, aquilo definitivamente não seria passageiro, não sumiria de seus pensamentos e sonhos como um passe de mágica. Ainda em recusa, ficara com algumas garotas de sua escola, até mesmo alguns garotos, mas nada fazia-o esquecer daquele bastardo. Não tinha problemas quanto sua sexualidade, mas sim a pessoa a quem seus desejos eram direcionados. E a cada encontro que tinham isso ficava pior e mais evidente para todos, menos para o imbecil em questão que parecia usar uma venda nos próprios olhos. Até mesmo Kuroko o questionou uma vez a respeito da repentina aproximação de suas luzes, desconversara é lógico; já era difícil aceitar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos em segredo não gostava nem de imaginar a reação dos outros. 

Essa dinâmica perdurou até o fatídico dia em que marcaram de se encontrar após o treino, aparentemente o moreno iria ser libero mais cedo e o encontraria em sua escola para que fossem ao Maji Burguer juntos, não queria refletir muito a respeito da repentina mudança de planos nem da aura ansiosa que o circundara quando lera a notificação. Não era a primeira vez que recebia mensagens dele, desde que passara o número era bombardeado com conteúdo de variados gêneros, de ofensas a até mesmo aquelas em que seu cérebro desocupado o levava a viajar por caminhos obscuros, mas era a primeira vez que ele o buscaria. Quando se despediu de seus colegas, inclusive de sua luz, visualizou o moreno recostado nos portões de entrada da instituição. Caminhou em sua direção, mas ao se aproximar notou que ele não estava sozinho. Sentiu-se enganado para dizer o mínimo, a garota ao lado do moreno parecia bem animada e ambos estavam tão entretidos na conversa que mantinham que não notaram sua presença, precisou pigarrear para chamar-lhes a atenção e para tentar espantar a pontinha de ciúme que subia por sua garganta. 

Por um momento quase imperceptível conseguiu ver um lampejo de arrependimento na face de Aomine enquanto este o apresentava a garota; Momoi Satsuki. Cumprimentou a rosada e os três se encaminharam a lanchonete com a mais baixa no meio tentando a todo custo puxar assunto com o ruivo e integrar o amigo de infância na conversa. Respondia de forma sucinta, não queria ser desagradável, mas não conseguia disfarçar o incômodo. Em sua defesa, fora pego totalmente desprevenido pela presença dela. Quando adentraram a quadra naquela tarde com a garota de plateia, o clima estava tenso. Tentou repetir algumas jogadas que estava treinando, mas não conseguira se concentrar totalmente, até o bastardo perguntara o que havia de errado, mentiu dizendo que não se sentia bem e que precisava ir pra casa terminar algumas tarefas. Não era uma total inverdade, precisava terminar um trabalho para a aula de história e sentia-se cansado pelo treino puxado que Riko formulou. Apesar do olhar desconfiado, Daiki encerrara a partida mais cedo, não se importou nem em contabilizar quem havia ganho, já que para ele não tinha graça quando o ruivo não se entregava cem por cento. A garota que permanecia calada observando os dois, sentada junto dos pertences deles, urgiu para que fossem comer antes de ir embora. Em suas palavras, se o jogo não fosse acontecer ela ao menos queria se empanturrar. Taiga tentou recusar seu convite ou sua intimação, mas seu estômago resmungara por não ter almoçado direito. 

Arrastado pela rosada. Foram até a lanchonete, escolhendo uma das mesas no canto do estabelecimento. Aomine por insistência da amiga acabara por ir fazer o pedido dos três. Do outro lado da mesa, Momoi encarava o ruivo com um sorriso mínimo em seus lábios, ela era muito bonita na visão de Kagami. Questionou-se se ela e o aho já teriam nutrido algum tipo de sentimento um pelo outro. A menina, claramente impaciente, rolara os olhos e bufara, gesticulando para que ele começasse a falar. O rapaz não entendia a insinuação, não se conheciam direito, claro que ele sabia quem ela era por ter observado o outro durante um tempo, mas nunca foram devidamente apresentados, não tinham assunto. Engano seu. Ela olhou na direção do amigo de infância e sem olhar para a face do ruivo proferiu. -Eu me pergunto quando ele irá descobrir, você não? 

Olhou na direção dele, as costas largas e amorenadas se destacavam no ambiente. Mordeu o lábio e voltou a encará-la, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para entender o que ela pretendia com aquele tópico. Suava frio e tentava inutilmente secar a palma das mãos em seus shorts. Abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas nada proferia. Em uma vã tentativa de conseguir escapar daquele lugar, impulsionou o corpo para fora daria uma desculpa para Aomine depois, mas ela agarrou suas mãos e o fez permanecer sentado. Aprendera naquela tarde que o humor dela era efêmero. Era óbvia a crise que o garoto estava passando. Kagami sabia que aquele momento chegaria, mas definitivamente não esperava que fosse na porra de uma lanchonete. -E-eu não... Eu... - Ela negou com a cabeça enquanto afagava suas mãos. 

-Está tudo bem... - A rosada sorria abertamente agora, debruçada sobre a superfície da mesa para que alcançasse suas mãos, estavam próximos, quem testemunhasse de longe poderia acreditar que formavam um casal. -Seja lá o que esteja fazendo para Dai-chan, isso o trouxe de volta e eu espero que continue dando certo... - Ela piscou em sua direção, como uma forma de confidência e aprovação. Ficou surpreso com a fala da mais baixa, quis prolongar a conversa, mas foram interrompidos por um Aomine com cara de poucos amigos, as vezes se questionava acerca do que o havia chamado atenção naquele cabeça de vento.


	3. Kagami.

-Oe, por que demorou? - Daiki questionara assim que botara os pés na quadra. Recebera a resposta de sua mensagem de texto pouco tempo depois de enviá-la, deveriam se encontrar no lugar de sempre, era uma rotina da qual havia se habituado naturalmente. Não era maçante fazer algo que gosta com alguém por quem nutria sentimentos, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Aomine Daiki. Então se arrumara e caminhara em passos lentos até o local, geralmente era ele quem ficava esperando, então não se importou em apressar o passo. Mas quando chegou ele estranhamente já estava lá, segurando a esfera alaranjada em uma das mãos. 

Não deu importância para o olhar raivoso que lhe fora direcionado, largou suas coisas no canto da quadra e começou a se alongar. Estava deveras preguiçoso naquela tarde de domingo, o sol e o calor excessivo em nada contribuíam para que sua sonolência fosse embora. -Vai demorar muito baka? Lento igual uma lesma mesmo, vai me dizer que não dormiu a noite inteira pensando em mim? - O sorriso dele era extremamente provocante. Kagami quase respondera em afirmativa, tinha ficado acordado até tarde para terminar de arrumar o apartamento por completo e obviamente acabara pensando no maldito. Arrumar a casa era uma boa atividade para se fazer quando não se sentia disposto para as pendências da escola, ao menos não estava sendo totalmente improdutivo. Era uma das muitas mentiras que repetia para si em uma tentativa de se acalmar. 

Não se dera o trabalho de responder, passara por ele roubando a bola e se encaminhando para efetuar a cesta. 

.............................................. 

Não sabia a quantas horas estavam ali, mas sentia a exaustão dos seus músculos a cada passo que dava. Respirou fundo enquanto esperava o maldito tirar a blusa para que retomassem a partida, estava com a posse da bola, precisava fazer uma cesta para que ganhasse, o placar estava favorável para o ruivo. Se ganhasse aquela, estaria a duas partidas de vantagem do moreno. Geralmente, o ruivo é quem ficava para trás, mas o outro estava bem disperso nas últimas semanas. Secou a testa com as costas da mão, já havia retirado a própria regata nos primeiros minutos de embate, o calor se sobrepunha naquele dia e a quadra cimentada parecia intensificar o clima. 

Observou ele retornar e se posicionar a sua frente de costas para o garrafão. Começou a quicar a esfera o encarando, foi se aproximando enquanto mantinha a posse de bola. O bastardo intensificou o sorriso quando interpretou sua inclinação corpórea para a direita, acompanhando o movimento em função do bloqueio de sua jogada. Kagami por sua vez tinha outros planos, moveu-se de forma hábil - quando próximo demais do corpo do outro, conseguindo até mesmo sentir a lufada de ar que escapulia pelos lábios do moreno - para a esquerda ganhando passagem livre para cesta. 

Daiki se recuperara, mas não a ponto de impedir a enterrada do ruivo que após o salto o olhara sorridente, expondo os caninos como o maldito competidor que era. -Parece que o lento aqui é você aho... - Não se conteve em rir da expressão desgostosa do garoto a sua frente, sabia que se houvesse oportunidade ele o esganaria de raiva, mas não podia negar que apreciava irritá-lo e claro, ganhar. 

Ele revirou os olhos e lhe deu as costas indo em direção aos próprios pertences. Estranho, geralmente o azulado faria o seu ouvido doer de tantas ofensas. Pegou a bola que rolava na direção contrária da saída e depois fora em direção a própria bolsa. A partida fora encerrada em sincronia com o início do pôr do sol; iria direto para casa tomar um bom banho, apesar do presente cansaço teria de cozinhar esta noite por estar gastando demais comendo hamburguers. Quando se aproximou do outro percebendo a tensão nos ombros deste enquanto arrumava a própria bolsa. Pegou a garrafa de água que havia trago notando-a vazia, gemeu em frustração e assustou-se quando um recipiente de plástico lhe fora ofertado, olhou para o dono dele, mas esse desviou o olhar rapidamente. Fazia dias que sentia que o garoto tentava o afastar a todo custo, isso de certa forma entristecia, queria ficar perto, mesmo que persistissem naquela dinâmica de gato e rato. Devolveu a garrafa para o moreno depois de saciar sua sede, deixou a bola do lado dos outros pertences do mais alto e vestiu sua camiseta, logo murmurando uma despedida e indo em direção da saída. Ouviu-o bufar, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com aquele bastardo, estava a semanas pisando em ovos, uma hora ele agia normalmente - bom, se desse para considerar as ofensas e comentários narcisistas como normais – e na outra ele se fechava por completo, evitando até o contato exigido durante o jogo. Sua mente já estava um turbilhão, não queria ter que se preocupar com mais um nuance daquele desgraçado. Se questionava se um dia teria paz estando ao lado dele. 

-Você vai no tanabata? - Já estava perto do portão de saída quando a voz abafada dele atingira seus sentidos. Ele permanecia no mesmo lugar olhando a própria camiseta como se ela fosse mais interessante que qualquer outra coisa naquele ambiente. Uma aura raivosa o invadira, ele nem ao menos na sua direção olhava, parecia não fazer questão de sua presença, inflou as bochechas com tamanho ódio. -Satsuki apareceu hoje mais cedo lá em casa me convidando, dizendo que Kagami-kun ficaria de confirmar... - Estranhou a entonação dada ao final da frase, aludindo a forma que Momoi o chamava. Daiki era um desgraçado. 

Sinceramente, Kagami nem se recordava mais do convite da amiga, ela o havia invitado como pretexto para que as coisas não ficassem tão estranhas entre ela e Kuroko. A garota tinha medo de sua verborragia acabar assustando o menor, então se o tigre os acompanhasse tudo fluiria, ele pressentia o momento de interromper a rosada sem que o clima findasse. Apesar de toda a confusão envolvendo seus sentimentos pelo mais alto, a amizade e apoio da menina lhe era satisfatório; descobriram alguns assuntos em comuns naquele meio tempo, ela amava basquete tanto quanto ele além de se mostrar uma excelente estrategista; se davam bem. -Qual o interesse? – Viu o moreno coçar a parte de trás da cabeça, sabia que ele fazia isso quando se sentia encurralado. Todas as vezes em que assistia os jogos oficiais da equipe de Toou e o via sendo convocado para uma conversa com o técnico, ele repetia aquela ação. Semanas de observação o tornaram capaz de saber coisas para além do esporte, com o fato de Aomine não gostar de ser pressionado. 

O azulado agora depositava a atenção em seus movimentos, ele mantinha o olhar tão compenetrado que sentiu suas bochechas arderem, mesmo distante ainda se envergonhara. Mordeu o lábio e apertou a alça da bolsa sobre o seu ombro esquerdo, não deveria ter postergado suas tarefas para que pudesse vê-lo, deveria ter ficado em seu apartamento. -Não queria segurar vela sozinho, você sabe. – Assentiu. Já tinha saído com Kuroko e Satsuki para lancharem, não tinha sido fácil lidar com o recente casal, apesar de conversarem e os dois tentarem incluí-lo, era natural que as coisas se articulassem de modo que os dois ficassem ‘reclusos’ na própria bolha. 

-Você vai? – A garota comentara que tentaria o arrastar para o festival porque estava com um pressentimento ruim com o amigo, ele voltara a faltar os treinos e se isolar no próprio quarto. Quando conversaram, o seu coração se comprimiu, quis confortá-la e afastar aquela sensação que se apoderava de seu corpo, por mais que desejasse não poderia aparecer na porta do garoto e questioná-lo a respeito. Então passou a atormentá-lo com mensagens, implicando e de certa forma lembrando-o que apesar de tudo estaria ali por ele, caso necessário fosse. Agora além dos encontros, realmente conversavam, conseguiam manter um diálogo mesmo que trivial e célere. 

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza... – Ficara tão preso nos próprios devaneios que não se dera conta da aproximação do mais alto. Estavam a menos de dois passos de distância, o moreno encarava com intensidade. Seu nervosismo agravara com a proximidade, seu coração pulsava com tamanha força que tinha medo de que ele conseguisse acompanhar as batidas. 

-Certeza do quê? – As juntas de sua mão estavam esbranquiçadas de tanto pressionar o tecido da alça em seu ombro. Testando uma das leis da física, ele se aproximou, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. O olhou em questionamento, o que estava acontecendo afinal? Mas então o corpo dele inclinou-se para frente e, sem consentimento prévio, arrepiou-se com o contato dos lábios dele na lateral de seu pescoço. 

-Se o meu pedido vai ser atendido. – Os olhos dele pareciam flamejar quando concluíra a frase. Instintivamente prendeu a respiração, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejaram minimamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quaisquer comentários serão bem vindos. ;)


	4. Aomine.

O brilho avermelhado em sua cabeceira chamara sua atenção indicando que mais um minuto houvera passado demarcando o início de madrugada. Seus músculos imploravam por um descanso, mas sua mente insistia em o manter acordado repassando cada momento de seu atrevimento. Prendeu o lábio entre os dentes enquanto encarava o teto branco, não precisava fechar os olhos para conseguir visualizar o enrubescer de Kagami quando mordiscara de leve o pescoço dele. Havia feito por impulso. Passara mais da metade do jogo imaginando o cheiro do rapaz, tinha quase certeza de que seria inebriante para os seus sentidos. Quando deu por si já estava comprovando sua especulação, apesar do suor devido o esforço físico, a colônia masculina almiscarada ainda se mostrava presente e era instigante. 

Nunca se imaginou naquela situação, sentindo-se quente com a lembrança do odor de uma fragrância masculina, mas seu cérebro insistia em repetir de que aquele não qualquer cheiro, era o perfume dele. Kagami mexia consigo mais do que desejava admitir. Depois do seu atrevimento fora empurrado pelo ruivo que saíra correndo da quadra; sorriu de canto com a lembrança da vergonha do garoto. Quando desgrudou do pescoço do ruivo ficou esperando por um soco ou um chute em suas partes íntimas, não tinha bem certeza do que deveria aguardar, mas suspeitava que a cena daquele baka correndo de si mais vermelho do que um pimentão não era uma possibilidade real até o momento. Ficou tentado a ir além para saber qual seria a reação, talvez o beijasse. 

Beijar Kagami Taiga. Aquilo definitivamente era um caminho sem volta, queria isso? Pior que queria. Não somente beijos, também tinha a esperança de descobrir outras carícias com o mais baixo. Já havia se relacionado com algumas garotas, mas não tinha chego a relações íntimas com todas, ainda tinha muito o que desvendar. Além do mais, sentia que com o garoto tudo fosse diferente, não somente pelo sentimento que cultivava, mas por questões anatômicas. Desde que ele invadira seus pensamentos até mesmo nos momentos em que folheava suas revistas, decidiu ir atrás de conteúdo base para suas fantasias, pois tinha a impressão de que o garoto com quase dois metros de altura, dificilmente se encaixaria nos papéis encenados por suas modelos preferidas. Passara algumas horas assistindo alguns vídeos que torcia para que saíssem logo de seu histórico no computador, não encontrou nada muito diferente do que normalmente assistia, eram as mesmas posições, mas os toques pareciam ser mais afoitos, urgentes. Aquilo o estimulara, eram situações que conseguia imaginar-se praticando com aquele bastardo. Se tocara algumas vezes tentando projetar a imagem dele naquelas cenas, fervilhando quando obtinha sucesso. 

Se estava na chuva teria que se molhar! Repetia aquilo como um mantra todas as vezes que queria se aliviar e só conseguia pensar no idiota. Pegou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira, deslizou o dedo sobre a tela logo abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens. Respondeu as conversas que havia deixado para depois, nada muito importante, só sua mãe avisando que esquecera de buscar algumas peças de roupa na lavanderia e questionando se o garoto não poderia fazer tal tarefa. Deu satisfações atrasadas para Satsuki que perguntara durante a tarde onde ele se metera, não tinha como respondê-la já que estava jogando com Kagami quando ela o enviara o texto; torcia para que o assunto não fosse tão urgente. Abriu o chat do ruivo, se apressando em abrir o perfil dele quando a foto for a atualizada. Quase deixou o aparelho cair na própria cara, era a primeira vez desde que passara a gostar do maldito que ele colocara uma foto sorrindo. Estava absurdamente bonito, os olhos parcialmente fechados e os caninos aparecendo. Ampliou a imagem, conseguiu enxergar com perfeição a face do ruivo e reconheceu o parque em que a foto teria sido tirada, tudo parecia ornar em sua percepção. 

01:02 AM 

Oe, não se acostume bastardo 

na próxima vez que nos encontramos irei acabar com você! 

A propósito, bela foto. 

Uma pena que a sua cara tenha estragado a visão do parque... 

Tentou se controlar, mas definitivamente não conseguiria pregar o olho sem que – da sua forma – comentasse a fotografia e claro, o modelo nela. Ficou desnorteado durante a partida com os pensamentos libidinosos que o assombraram e sabia que ele havia notado sua desatenção. Tinha que tranquilizá-lo de alguma maneira, não poderia deixar brechas. Aceitar os próprios sentimentos e o desejo que sentia por ele era muito mais fácil que confrontá-lo e confessar por todas as horas gastas pensando nele. Relatar sua afeição não era uma coisa que surgia na sua mente como urgência, primeiro gostaria de saber se ele seria capaz de o aceitar apesar desse fato, uma coisa era atiça-lo mordendo o pescoço dele ou encarando-o de forma intensa, outra coisa era se expor de uma forma irreversível. A mera suposição de ser cortado por completo do convívio do garoto o atormentava, por isso precisava confirmar em que pé estavam para que não sofresse com as consequências. 

01:04 AM 

Vou te deixar sonhar mais um pouco. 

Você não é invencível Aomine, terei que provar isso quantas vezes? Você subestima muito as minhas habilidades... 

Maldito. Agora que estava se preparando para aceitar o sono ele decide o responder. Não deu tanta importância para a provocação, gostavam de desafios, era uma coisa que os unia de certo modo, depois tiraria aquela história a limpo quando estivessem em quadra. De alguma forma o pensamento evocou a lembrança do teste de gramática que teria pela manhã, não havia estudado nada, como deveria realizar uma droga de avaliação no outro dia? Merda, talvez fosse por essa razão que a amiga tentara o encontrar. Sua mãe o deixaria de castigo se suas notas caíssem mais, a situação não era nada agradável, ela já estava o dando avisos sobre suas médias. Não suportaria passar mais um final de semana no intensivo de estudos que ela com orgulho projetara para se distrair enquanto ria da desgraça do próprio filho, sua mãe era um pouco sádica. Sortudo era seu irmão que assistia tudo de longe, o prodígio escolar da família ainda não saíra do fundamental, então se conseguisse escrever o próprio nome já ganhava nota máxima. Quase gemeu com a possibilidade de ter que aturar a mulher mais velha berrando em seus ouvidos, sem contar a própria Satsuki que o alertaria da importância de manter as notas para que não perdesse a vaga no time da escola. Ah, estava tão ferrado. 

Se fosse mais responsável, não teria aceito o convite dele, ficando em casa e respondendo as listas de exercícios em sua mesa e por consequência seria alertado a tempo de seu esquecimento. Mas agora estava ali, temendo por uma nota que ainda nem recebera. Estava preocupado sim, só que de forma alguma deixaria o conforto de seu colchão para passar o resto da madrugada tentando conceber um assunto que não conseguiu despertar o seu interesse em dois meses. Olhou para a tela preta do seu celular, acabara esquecendo de responder o ruivo, talvez ele estivesse dormindo agora. Desbloqueou o aparelho, digitou uma resposta e o deixou ao seu lado na cama. Espreguiçou-se para que conseguisse uma posição mais confortável. Considerações a respeito do festival espreitavam sua consciência, tinham alguns dias até a celebração e guardara os papeizinhos deixados pela rosada. Sua falecida avó sempre contara as histórias por detrás dos festivais, o Tanabata ou festival das estrelas comemora o encontro da estrela Orihime e da estrela Hikoboshi. De acordo com o que sua avó falara, o casal fora separado pelo Senhor celestial, pai de Orihime; quando este notou que a paixão dos dois os afastava de suas obrigações. Cada estrela fora posicionada em margens opostas de Amanogawa, rio do céu. Mas quando o Senhor celestial notou o sofrimento de Orihime decidiu lhes conceder um pedido, um encontro anual, sob a condição de que cumprissem com suas tarefas. Desde então, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês pessoas escreviam seus pedidos, desejos, anseios futuros em pequenos pedaços de papel e depois pendurava-os em folhas de bambus decoradas para que sua solicitação fosse atendida pelas estrelas. Sorriu com a ideia que passara por sua mente, talvez tivesse o que pedir e esperava ser correspondido pelos seres celestiais. 

01:14 AM 

Aquilo foi sorte. 

Nos meus sonhos você não joga basquete baka. 

Boa noite. 

Saíra do aplicativo e colocara o aparelho no silencioso, precisava dar um descanso para sua mente. Ajeitou o fino lençol que cobria sua seminudez e deitou-se em uma posição rotineira, logo sentindo o doce beijo de morfeu. Aomine não se dera conta da duplicidade de sua resposta, talvez fosse efeito de um cérebro maltratado pela noite em claro, não saberia dizer. Mas uma coisa era certa, nas poucas horas em que lhe restara, a última coisa com a qual sonhou fora com Kagami jogando basquete.


	5. Kagami.

Nos meus sonhos você não joga basquete. 

Assim que acordara naquela manhã fora pego de surpresa pela mensagem do azulado. Depois de o responder pela primeira vez durante a noite, ficara tão entediado com a demora que acabou pegando no sono. Agora já a caminho da escola, ficara repassando o último texto, o que aquele bastardo queria dizer? Sonhava consigo desde quando? E se não jogavam basquete faziam o quê? Queria puxar os poucos fios vermelhos de frustração. Gostar de Aomine era um misto de sentimentos e sensações, mas se lhe questionassem, diria que a frustração era predominante. 

Sabia que ele era um idiota no esporte, mas quem poderia imaginar que ele seria ainda pior no romance?! 

Sim, romance. Desejava algo assim com ele e se iludia ou se confortava - chame do que quiser -, considerando o que tinham desta maneira. Se é que tinham algo, porque quando pareciam perto de ter qualquer coisa o moreno estragava tudo. Sua mente estava deplorável, mais um pouco de esforço e fumaça sairia de seus ouvidos. Ainda pensara no maldito mordendo seu pescoço, aquilo ainda o deixava ardente. Quando ele o enviara a mensagem, estava se preparando para dormir depois de ter passado horas reclamando para o seu irmão o quão tapado o azulado poderia ser. Tinha pena de Himuro por lhe aturar durante todo aquele tempo, deveria estar sendo insuportável conviver consigo. Fora seu irmão que o fizera trocar a foto de perfil, fotografia essa que fora tirada durante a visita que realizaram na área arborizada no último final de semana. Lembrava do armador da Yosen o empurrando para fora do apartamento, alegando que estava muito pálido e precisava de sol para enrijecer os músculos! Achou divertido, fazia tempo que não despediam de um momento juntos e estava precisando espairecer. Sorriu com a memória. 

-Qual a graça Kagami-kun? - Deu um salto com a aproximação do mais baixo, Kuroko se divertia às custas de sua distração. Olhou para o azul, a amizade entre ambos florescera naturalmente desde que se mudara para a terra do sol nascente, muito em função das posições em que ocupavam em quadra, para que o jogo fluísse precisavam estabelecer um vínculo. Mas para além desse fato, apreciavam a companhia um do outro, Kuroko apesar de ter a irritante mania de o assustá-lo era extremamente racional, e isso o ajudava em diferentes ocasiões, já que o falso ruivo era passional demais e, nem sempre a emoção deve ser levada em consideração. Sabiam equilibrar as coisas quando trabalhavam juntos, eram uma dupla eficaz. -Esse seu sorriso está se tornando assustador... 

-Praga, pare de me assustar desse jeito! - Já avistava os portões da Seirin quando fora interceptado pela figura ao seu lado. Ultimamente estava tão na pior que até ouvir os professores tagarelarem por horas era mais reconfortante do que ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Bufou atraindo o olhar curioso de sua luz. -Eu estava pensando em Himuro... 

-Em Himuro? Pensei que Kagami-kun gostasse de minha antiga luz - Quase tropeçara quando o garoto dissera tais palavras. Olhou surpreso para a figura, como ele conseguia falar daquilo tão abertamente, afinal como ele sabia? -Momoi me confessou... - O garoto o respondera como se entendesse o que suas expressões transtornadas significavam, já que sua voz parecia ausente. -Por que não confessa seus sentimentos? Aomine-kun não é uma pessoa má, ele não seria capaz de o ridicularizar. Para ser honesto, acho que vocês se dariam bem juntos. 

Parara no meio do caminho, já estavam dentro das dependências da instituição, mas estava paralisado com o que ouvira. Seu companheiro de time continuou andando sem sua presença. Kuroko estava louco, de onde ele tirara isso? Não precisava de um espelho para saber que estava um pimentão. Se confessar? Já era difícil lidar com as coisas do jeito que eram, revelar tudo aquilo só complicaria o seu lado. É óbvio que o bastardo o humilharia, apostaria sua vida nisso. Acreditava que ele teria passado o resto dia rindo de sua reação depois daquela mordida em seu pescoço, imagina se chegasse até ele e declarasse que gostava daquele desgraçado. Kuroko só poderia ter convivido com outra versão de Aomine, porque a que ele conhecia tinha nada de bonzinho. 

.......................................... 

-Onde pensa que vai? - Riko o alertou assim que colocara os pés na primeira linha. Tentou argumentar, teriam um jogo contra a academia Kaijo na semana seguinte, seria somente um amistoso, mas precisava se preparar para disputa. Entretanto, para sua infelicidade a castanha tinha outros planos para si. -Banco. Agora. - A contra gosto e resmungando, fora caminhando lentamente para o assento no canto da quadra. 

Kuroko lhe observou de maneira fleumática, mas logo fora chamado a atenção pela garota que apontou as demarcações no piso, indicando que ele precisava se aquecer. Kagami revirou os olhos, tivera uma manhã de cão com direito a advertência por ter dormido durante a aula de física, mas não tinha o que se fazer, era péssimo em exatas. Fora que estava um total desastre, não conseguia se concentrar por mais que tentasse. Fez uma anotação mental de passar em uma mercearia antes de retornar para casa, queria cozinhar, mas estava sem condimentos. Observou a garota dar as últimas instruções para os seus companheiros de time e depois caminhar em sua direção com um olhar ameaçador. Engoliu em seco. Riko era extrema quando queria, as suas dores musculares eram prova disso. Já estava planejando um discurso em sua defesa de um crime que até o momento desconhecia ter praticado, quando a garota levantou o dedo em riste. Fechou a boca no mesmo instante. 

-Não ouse... - Conseguiu visualizar uma veia pulsar na testa da garota enquanto ela respirava fundo. -Seu professor de língua estrangeira me chamou na sala dele hoje e, olha que situação engraçada, ambos estamos preocupados com seu desempenho escolar. - A forma sutil com a qual falara em nada condizia com a feição da moça. -Ao que parece o intensivo que fizemos não surtiu o resultado esperado, você sabe o que isso significa? - Tinha medo de responder, só acenava em positivo para que ela ao menos soubesse que ainda estava ali ouvindo. Suas notas iam de mal a pior, em partes porque tinha preguiça de concluir todas as listas de exercícios. Basquete era mais fácil que álgebra, seu corpo era movido instintivamente para a cesta, não precisava de cálculos para isso. -Que seu esforço não está sendo o suficiente e que se você continuar assim, bye-bye basquete! É isso o que você quer, sair do time? 

-O quê? Não, é claro que não. - Se desesperou um pouco com a fala de sua treinadora, sabia que estava em uma situação ruim, mas não ao ponto de ser descartado da equipe. -Eu preciso permanecer no time... E-eu tenho. - Abaixou a cabeça, sua postura corporal denunciava sua tristeza. Não poderia falhar em uma das poucas coisas que gostava. 

A garota sentou-se ao seu lado. -Ninguém quer isso, mas não sou a única que está preocupada, todo time está e eu não me refiro somente a suas notas. - A voz dela era serena, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. Levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, mas a garota mantinha-se firme analisando os outros garotos em quadra. -Para ser um bom jogador você precisa ter mais do que músculos... - Tentou rebater, mas não encontrou palavras suficientes, ela estava certa. Ficou triste por decepcioná-la. -Vamos, levante desse banco e vai treinar seu molenga! Vou preparar uma rotina de estudos para você, e eu espero que leve isso a sério. 

Ela lhe empurrou com pouca força e com um sorriso simplório, mas afetuoso no rosto. Apesar da garota ser incrivelmente assustadora e perversa quando queria, se davam bem, eram um time; uma família. Respirou fundo, os dias seguintes seriam extremamente corridos, teria de dar um jeito em sua mente e em seus estudos. Com sorte, teria ajuda no último quesito. Abaixou-se ao lado de sua luz na última linha, preparando-se para correr o percurso, captando um olhar preocupado do outro, murmurou que estava tudo bem e começou o treinamento. 

Kuroko não precisava acompanhar sua vida como um reality show para saber que aquilo não passara de uma mera falácia.


End file.
